


Dreams really do come true

by being_a_fangirl



Series: au prompt ficlets [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Roller Coasters, Universal Studios, literally idk its just really cute, theme parks au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_a_fangirl/pseuds/being_a_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://susie1x1.tumblr.com/post/100910897198/aus-to-consider">prompt</a>: “the person running the rollercoaster is really hot” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams really do come true

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends, as the summary says the [prompt](http://susie1x1.tumblr.com/post/100910897198/aus-to-consider) is from an au post. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy this ficlet of cute

You’d think that living in Florida would mean that Louis has been to the Universal Studios theme park often; but in all actuality he couldn’t remember the last time he had paid for an overpriced ticket and spent the day among oblivious tourists and children.  
  
As Louis stands pressed between his friend Liam and some random (and sweaty) dad, Louis remembers why he hasn’t visited in a long time.  
  
“This line is to just buy our tickets,” Liam says, the ever-present smile not wavering with the god awful heat, “Once we get inside it will be a lot less busy and the rides are going to be worth it.”  
  
Louis nods and continues to fan himself with his baseball hat. He’s pretty sure he was just tiring himself out more by fanning, but the slightly less scorching hot breeze on his face felt like a blessing. It isn’t even 11 in the morning and Louis is sure he has sweat through every piece of clothing he’s wearing.  
  
Inside the park isn’t much different. The two of them stop to grab some extremely expensive water bottles (seriously, who charges $4.50 for one bottle) and then they start to head towards the rides. Louis’ awful mood subsides a bit with each ride they go on. Especially when he realizes that the rides are quite fun when he can hear Liam screeching beside him.  
  
“That one doesn’t look like it has much of a long line,” Liam says, pointing to some random roller coaster, the entrance kind of hidden behind some of the meticulously trimmed trees.  
  
They head over and sure enough, the line is basically non-existent. The two of them are automatically seated on the ride and getting belted in when Louis hears the voice of an angel come over the intercom.  
  
“Hello everybody and welcome to Hollywood Rip Ride Rocket, if I don’t hear you screaming you are clearly not having enough fun,” the guy laughs and Louis looks toward the booth where he’s sitting and nearly passes out at just how … lovely he is. “Is everyone all clear?”  
  
The rest of the workers lift their hands in a thumbs up signal and the ride begins to move forward, “And here we go! Enjoy your ride!”  
  
Louis frantically cranes his neck to continue to look at the guy. His hair is pulled back into a bun, which only causes his sharp-as-a-knife jaw line to cut straight into Louis’ heart. Just as Louis is about to pass the booth and part with his soul mate, the guy turns his head, sees Louis looking, and gives him a half smile.  
  
In those three seconds Louis has already planned their wedding.  
  
The ride pales in comparison to the feeling Louis felt when he locked eyes with that curly-headed angel. The sudden ups and downs are nothing like the swooping he feels in his stomach or like the butterflies that have now made home there. When the ride slows down and begins entering the load-off area, Louis cranes his neck once again to see the boy.  
  
“Welcome back everyone! Please exit to your left and grab all of your belongings, I hope you enjoy the rest of your day here at Universal Studios.” The boy smiles again as everyone unloads and head towards the exit. Louis and Liam walk down the pathway with the other small crowd of people and veer off to the side at the end.  
  
“What ride do you want to go on next?” Liam asks.  
  
“I really liked that one actually, can we go again? There’s no line,” Louis shrugs and hopes he’s being nonchalant about it.  
  
“Yeah no problem, it was pretty fun anyway.” Liam agrees and they both head up the stairs to the gated area again.  
  
This time around Louis wants to make sure he’s closer to where his future husband is sitting. As soon as they climb up the last step, Louis grabs Liam’s elbow and pulls him toward the very front cart, “I think this ride will be even better from the very front.”  
  
Liam nods and the gates open for them to sit in their seats. Louis sits closest to the booth and casually looks up hoping to catch the boy’s eye again. The only issue is that at that moment he’s choosing to fix his bun – his hair is loose and it hangs just below his shoulder line. He’s running his fingers through the strands to try and get all the knots out before he quickly twists it into a bun.  
  
Louis is absolutely sure his mouth is hanging wide open but there isn’t much he can do – he’s completely helpless to this guy’s beauty. The guy chooses that moment to glance downward and see Louis’ desperate state. In a moment of panic, Louis winks at the guy and turns in his seat to face forward once again. He truly can’t help the little bit of pink that rises to his cheeks, but if Liam asks about it later he’ll blame it on the sun.  
  
The further along the ride gets, the more embarrassed Louis gets over the fact that he fucking _winked_ at a guy who was, in all honesty, just trying to do his job. He probably doesn’t want the attention and is more than likely straight. Louis just made a fool of himself in front of a beautiful straight boy. At least Liam was oblivious to Louis’ inner turmoil or else he’d probably never hear the end of this.  
  
As the ride begins entering the loading section again, Louis catches the boy’s gaze immediately. Instead of the distaste and judgment he was expecting before, the boy’s mouth quirks into an amused smirk and he gives a small wink back at Louis.  
  
“Hey Li?” Louis asks without looking away from the beautiful boy in the booth, “There’s no line still, any chance you want to go on once more?”  
  
“Again? Jesus Louis you really like this ride,” Liam says, leaning forward in his seat to look at Louis, “or maybe you just like the workers.”  
  
Louis sends a punch his way but he’s pretty sure he just hits the safety harness. When the other workers come around Louis informs them that they’re riding again since there’s nobody behind them. After they move to other passengers to make sure they’re buckled in properly, Louis glances back at the booth and sees the boy giggling openly at Louis.  
  
Even though he can’t hear it, the laugh is contagious and soon enough Louis feels his own cheeks quirk up and a giggle escapes his mouth without his permission.  
  
“Hello everybody and welcome to Hollywood Rip Ride Rocket, if I don’t hear you screaming you are clearly not having enough fun,” the boy says and then he smirks, “And to the really good looking guy in the front car, my name is Harry and you could just ask for my number instead of riding until you’re sick.”  
  
Louis’ face heats up and he hides behind his hands. He can hear Liam’s cackle of a laugh beside him but he tunes it out. He knows the boy’s name. Harry. Harry and Louis. Harryandlouis. It has a ring to it. Very much husband material.  
  
For the first time that day Louis enjoys the ride – the dramatic ups and downs only fueling his giddiness. This time when the ride comes to a stop and they unload, Louis walks over to the booth and knocks on the plastic window even though Harry’s already looking straight at him.  
  
“You said something about a number?” Louis asks, thankful that Liam is waiting for him by the exit instead of being nosy.  
  
“Technically I’m not allowed to give that out while I’m working, so how about you meet me for Butterbeer in the Harry Potter section when my shift ends at 6:00?” Harry raises his eyebrow and Louis is a goner.  
  
“Absolutely, see you there.” Louis does and awkward half wave with his hand and trips over a step on his way over to where Liam is.  
  
Ignoring Liam’s laughter, Louis walks ahead with a skip in his step, “I’ve got myself a date Liam. A date. Also, on a completely unrelated note, I’m ditching you at 6:00.”

***  
  
The little café is fairly busy but not overly so when he gets there. Harry isn’t sitting in any of the booths, so Louis walks to the counter and orders two Butterbeers for them and finds somewhere to sit. Barely a minute after he sits down he sees Harry walk through the doors and waves him over.  
  
They sit and sip their drinks until Louis leans over and wipes some whipped cream off of Harry’s top lip, until the lamps turn on outside to illuminate only the tops of the heads of the crowd outside the café, and until the workers come over and politely remind them that the park closes in half an hour.  
  
Louis may not have wanted to come to this stupid park this morning, but with his stomach full of butterflies and Butterbeer, and a new contact in his phone, he’s kind of glad he has a best friend who drags him places.  
  
After all, even though it isn’t Disney, dreams really do come true here.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed it please comment and let me know :)
> 
> you can also follow me at [harryspeachbum](http://www.harryspeachbum.tumblr.com) on tumblr if you want


End file.
